majin_bonefandomcom-20200213-history
Antonio
|-|-||kana= アントニオ |rōmaji= antonio |bone fighter= Jaguar Bone |element type= Wood |bone class= Iron Bone Form Rare Metal Bone |gender= Male |age= 17 |birthday= June 17 |nationality= Brazilian |hair= Brown |eyes= Brown |status= Alive |affiliation= Earth |voice actor (jp)= 吉野裕行 Hiroyuki Yoshino |voice actor (en)= N/A |anime debut= Episode 01 |image gallery= yes|height = 173 cm}} Antonio (アントニオ, antonio), is one of the main protagonists in the Majin Bone series He is from a performer from Brazil and member of the White Bone Warriors. Appearance He has a brownish skin colour, with rather long and curly brown hair as well as brown eyes. He also has a fit and slightly muscular build. Antonio wears a black cropped tank top, a green cropped sleeveless jacket, black pants and normal green and white sneakers. His hair is held back by 6 orange pins crossed in 3 'x's on his head, and in each ear, he has 2 silver stud earrings, followed by one silver ring earring on the main lobe. Personality He is a very hyper active individual. He seems easily exciteable and has no problem with entering people's personal space or bothering them, walking into Shougo's room without permission and interupting Shougo's class to say hello. He is also shown to be a bit of a flirt, as he's tried to get Shougo's sister to go out with him by showing off his skills. History He was born on the outskirts of Rio de Janeiro (slum). He never had a daily life because he was a homelss ophan whose daily activities involved stealing from ordinary people on the streets and then gave it to the other homelss ophans. Police offifers would sometime beat him, when they caught him after he stole someone's belongings even without proof. One day while resting by a dumpster from a severe beating, three kids were walking by with a very serious expression on their faces only to be stopped by Antonio as he started to juggle empty glass bottles for them. His performance was so bad that they walked off. However, he stopped them again and started to juggle even more bottles and one fell and hit him in his head tossing him ontop of the dumpster. The kids started to laugh at him but all he did was got up and laughed with them too. He soon started to perform daily for an entire audience. During a performance one day, Luke showed up with a suit case and started to stare at him while he was performing. Antonio's ears started to ring casuing him to drop the glass bottles and allowing him to notice Luke slowly walking away. Antonio saw this as an opportunity to get a lot of valuables because to him Luke looked like a rich guy. Antonio rushed up to Luke and kicked the suit case out of his hand up into the air and grabbed it. As he grabbed it the ringing in his ears started again, but only lasted for a few seconds as he would later try to run away with the case only to be blocked and stopped by Tyrone. He was now cornered by both Luke and Tyrone as he proceeded to attack Luke with an axe kick but it was blocked and he was tossed to the ground. Luke then reveals that they were looking for him and he told Antonio to open the case and it was confimred that both Jaguarbone and him were compatible. He was later told about protecting the earth etc. but he didn't beleive them at first. However, after seeing Luke tranforming into his bone form, that was when he beleived and decided to travel with them. Skills and Abilities Trivia *He loves high places. *He never knew who were his parents nor his own origins. *According to Jaguar Bone he was recommended by the Majin of Wood to be his user, this make Antonio the only Bone Fighter from the Earth that didn't need to gain the respect of a Majin while fighting. It also makes him the only Bone Fighter who's Bone went looking for him. *He is an expert in juggling as a form of entertainment and also in combat as seen. *Apparently he is also an expert in stealing possessions, as shown during his younger days as well as in combat when facing enemies with possessive weapons/items. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Bone Fighter Category:Iron Bone Category:Rare Metal Bone Category:Wood Element Bone Fighter